Muss man die Welt logisch erklären können?
by Sensei-San
Summary: Sasuke denkt über die Logik in dieser Welt nach. Er überlegt, was eine logische Welt eigentlich ist und was sie für ihn bedeutet. really little bit of SasuNaru


Muss man die Welt wirklich immer logisch erklären können? Muss man wirklich für jede Bewegung des Körpers, für jede Entscheidung, für jeden einzelnen Gedanken den man tätigt eine logisch und plausible Erklärung haben? Diese Frage stelle ich mich schon seit schier unendlicher Zeit. Bisher aber habe ich noch keine Antwort gefunden. Auch wenn es mich nicht interessiert, ob andere immer logisch denken, ob sie die Welt nur in logischen und vorhersehbaren Bahnen sehen, soll mich nicht interessieren. Eigentlich interessiert mich nur die Antwort auf diese eine Frage. Muss man wirklich alles, aber auch wirklich ALLES im Leben und auf dieser Welt logisch begründen können? Wenn dem wirklich so ist, will ich wissen warum!

Warum will jeder für eine Tat des anderen eine Erklärung. Mir selbst wurde einst eine banale und zutiefst verletzenden Antwort auf eine Frage meinerseits gegeben. Diese Antwort zerstörte mein Leben so wie ich es bis dorthin kannte. Mein eigener Bruder gab mir eine Antwort, die ich nicht verstehen konnte. Damals zumindest nicht.

"Ich wollte testen, wie stark ich bin."

Immer habe ich mich gefragt, ob diese Antwort sein Handeln erklärt. Musste er wirklich unsere ganze Familie töten, nur um zu testen wie stark er war? Ich war ein Kind, ein albernes und schwächliches Kind. Damals konnte ich ihn nicht aufhalten und mich schon gar nicht rächen. In all den Jahren haben mich die Bilder dieses Tages immer in den Nächten heimgesucht. Immer und immer wieder sah ich die leblosen und blutüberströmten Leichen unserer Eltern. An den Händen meines großen Bruders klebte noch ihr Blut. Itachi sah mich emotionslos an und meinte nur, ich müsse stärker werden, um mich rächen zu können.

Steckt hinter alle dem eine logische Erklärung? Wie soll die Welt logisch sein, wenn mein Bruder, mein eigener Bruder unsere Eltern tötet und von mir verlangt stärker zu werden? Was hat das für einen Sinn? So dachte ich früher immer. Aber heute soll es mir egal sein. Mir ist alles egal. Selbst meine Freundschaft zu der einzigen Person, die mich jemals verstehen konnte, habe ich zerstört. War das logisch? Woher soll ich das wissen? Immerhin ist in meinen Augen gar nichts auf dieser Welt logisch.

Als ich Naruto traf und wir auch noch in das gleiche Team gesteckt wurden, war dieser Vollidiot ein absoluter Versager. Aber nach einigen Monaten, nach der Chuunin-Prüfung, war er viel stärker geworden. Obwohl ich mit Kakashi trainierte, konnte ich ihm nicht das Wasser reichen. Wie soll man das logisch erklären? Wie kann es sein, dass aus einem Nichtsnutz, einem völlig untalentierten Ninja ein so starker junge wird, der es mit der Kraft eines Uchiha aufnehmen kann? Wie soll man das erklären? Das begriff ich einfach nicht. Aber nun ist es mir egal.

Wahrscheinlich war es seine schnell wachsende Kraft, die in mir das Verlangen steigerte noch viel stärker zu werden. Ich sah welche Fortschritte er in solche kurzer Zeit machte und verglich sie mit der meinen. Welch unfaire Ergebnisse. Trotz alledem war er mein Freund. Zwar waren wir Rivalen und ich war mit der Zeit neidisch auf ihn, aber dennoch verstanden wir uns gut. Er verstand mich. Er hatte schließlich ein genauso schweres Leben wie ich.

Aber was ist aus uns geworden? Unsere Freundschaft wich meiner Machtgier. Ich zerstörte unsere Freundschaft. Ich zerstörte alles, was uns miteinander verband. Und dennoch wollte er mich immer nach Konoha zurück holen. Warum? Warum wollte er das? Oft habe ich mich das gefragt und habe keine logische Antwort gefunden. Es ist unmöglich, sein Verhalten auch nur ansatzweise logisch zu nennen. Man kann diesen Jungen nicht berechnen und in ihm lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Auch wenn es bei jedem anderen möglich ist. Er ist eine Ausnahme. Warum ist er so anders? Ich habe schließlich genauso gelitten wie er. Wir haben immer das gleiche erlebt. Zwar erschien es uns in jeweils anderen Formen, aber dennoch erlebten wir das gleiche. Wie ist es also möglich, dass ausgerechnet ich, der ihm so ähnlich ist, ihn nicht verstehe?

Wie soll das bitteschön logisch zu erklären sein? Sagt es mir doch jemand!

Aber selbst wenn ich es bald wissen würde, bringt es nicht mehr viel. In meinem Leben habe ich schon so viel erlebt und so viele Menschen getötet. Selbst Orochimaru, der mich so stark machte, hatte keine Chance gegen mich. Und auch Itachi hat seinen Willen bekommen und ich habe unsere Eltern gerächt. Allerdings war die Gegenwehr meines Bruders alles andere als stark und erwähnenswert. Ich bin sogar etwas enttäuscht. Ich dachte immer, er sei so viel stärker als ich und nun sehe ich noch vor meinem inneren Auge wie er starb. Zwar schien er glücklich, gar zufrieden zu sein, dass ihn die Gerechtigkeit nun einholt, aber ich bin überhaupt nicht zufrieden. Nebenbei kann von Gerechtigkeit keine Rede sein. Ich wollte ihn einfach nur töten, weil er mich störte. Mich störten die Bilder aus meiner Kindheit und durch seinen Tod sind sie verschwunden. Wie soll ich das Gerechtigkeit nennen? Immerhin habe ich ihn nicht aus Hass oder Rache getötet. Nein, das hatte ich mittlerweile schon aufgegeben. Bei Orochimaru lernte ich erst was es bedeutet, wahre Kraft zu haben. Solch menschliche Gefühlsregungen wie Rache, Freude oder gar Hoffnung verschwanden unter einer Ladung geballter Kraft, die mir wesentlich wichtiger war als alles andere.

Was habe ich aber erreicht? Nichts. Orochimaru ist tot. Itachi ist tot. Und auch derjenige, der sich mein Freund nannte und mich unbedingt zurück nach Konoha bringen wollte ist nun nicht mehr. Ich habe ihn getötet. Warum? Nun, das weiß ich selbst nicht so genau. Vielleicht war es, weil ich meine Stärke testen wollte. Oder vielleicht einfach nur aus Langeweile. Vielleicht wollte ich einen würdigen Gegner haben. Aber woher soll ich das so genau wissen? Als er mir gegenüber stand, dachte ich nur noch an einen Kampf und meinen Sieg! Kann ich mein Verhalten ihm gegenüber etwa logisch erklären? Warum? Was macht das für einen Sinn? Es ist sowieso nichts logisch. Alles um mich herum ist nur die Welt wie sie die anderen sehen und die ach so ausgeglichen und fair sein soll. Ich aber habe nie etwas von dieser Fairness gespürt.

Ich sitze auf einem gewaltigen Ast eines sehr hohen Baumes. Den Boden des Waldes kann man kaum noch sehen. Ich sitze hier und starre die Sterne an. An meinen Händen klebt noch immer sein Blut. Zwar sieht es niemand mehr, denn ich habe es vom Wasser eines nahe gelegenen Flusses von meinen Händen spülen lassen. Doch noch immer spüre ich seinen warmen und flüssigen Lebenssaft an meinen Handflächen entlang fließen und an meinen Fingerspitzen hinunter tropfen. Ist es logisch, das Naruto sterben musste? Ist es logisch, dass ich ihn tötete? Hätte wirklich jemand gedacht, dass ich ihn töten könnte? Schließlich waren wir irgendwie Freunde und ein Freund tötet in einer logischen Welt keinen Freund. Also, kann man diese Welt wirklich logisch nennen?

Was bedeutet dieses Wort eigentlich? Logik. Was sagt einem dieses Wort? Mir zumindest sagt es nichts. Es ist ein Wort ohne jegliche Bedeutung. Genauso wie das Wort Liebe, Hoffnung und Treue. All diese Wörter haben für mich keine Bedeutung. Dabei lieben so viele Menschen auf dieser Welt diese Worte. Sie verkörpern die Ideale der Menschen. Warum soll ich mich an solche Worte klammern, die jeder für sich gepachtet hat? Soll ich denn wirklich so leben wie alle anderen? Was ist daran logisch, wenn jeder Mensch das gleiche Leben führt? Was habe ich davon? Frieden werde ich dadurch sicher nicht finden. Und auch ein gewisses Maß an Freude oder Glückseeligkeit suche ich in einem solchen Leben vergeblich. Nicht einmal die gewaltige Kraft in mir verschafft mir Frieden oder Genugtuung. In mir ist nichts. Nur Leere.

Ich habe alles zerstört, was mir wichtig war und wofür ich gelebt habe. Mein einziges Licht im Leben habe ich selbst verloschen. Immerhin starb er durch meine Hände. Naruto, mein einziger Freund, mein einziges Licht in dieser undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit die sich Logik nennt, habe ich verloschen. Ich habe ihn getötet. Nun bin ich eine leere Hülle umgeben von purer Dunkelheit. In meinem Leben habe ich kein Ziel mehr. Kein Zuhause. Keine Freunde. Rein gar nichts mehr. Nur noch meine Kraft.

Aber was nutzt sie mir? War es logisch, das mein Leben in eine solche Dunkelheit getaucht wird, wenn ich Naruto töte? Ist es logisch, dass ich ein Lebensziel brauche, um leben zu können? Ist diese Welt wirklich logisch? Ist es das logische Leben, was alle als fair bezeichnen? Was ist schon fair? Ich habe nie etwas faires in meinem Leben zu spüren bekommen. Und auch er, Naruto, nicht. Wir beide sind uns wirklich ähnlich. Und so können wir auch auf ähnliche Weise diese von angeblicher Logik beherrschten Welt verlassen. Für uns war nie etwas logisch oder gerecht. Ich und auch mein Freund mussten uns immer alles erkämpfen. Sogar einen kleinen Funken Logik, unsere Logik. Und dennoch habe ich sie nie erreichen können, meine Logik in diesem Leben.

**Ende**


End file.
